The objectives of this research plan are to study if a shortened in-patient program for bowel rehabilitation with extensive follow-up can successfully reduce home total parenteral nutrition use in long term patients and to study if the same protocol can be applied to patients early after massive enterectomy, in hopes of accelerating adaption, and reducing the need for long term HTPN.